Oh, My Little Sweet Thing
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: My occ character x Vladimir, its a song fic to Sweet thing by Keith Urban, Im not good at summaries but its better than it sounds :D


When i picked you up for our first date baby

Well, your pretty blue eyes, they were drivin' me crazy

And the tiny little thought that was so amazing

Is they were lookin at me.

After Merdith I gave up for a while but now I have found someone knew, and shes beautiful. Her name is Savannah and today is our first date. And so here I am, at her door staring at her sparkling blue eyes, they were like moms but blue, and they were driving me up the wall. I could hardly move with those amazing eyes looking at me. Wasn't she afraid of someone like me who is not even close to the kind of guy she deserves.

I held open the car door for you then you climbed

Inside and slid on over

To the other side.. i thought my, oh my..

We got to my car, it was old but all I could afford. Henry left me and so did my aunt Nelly and my Uncle Otis. I opend the door for her like a gentle man, I was afraid to blow this. She climbed in and slid over to the other side. I though, this is the happiest moment of my life. God she's gorgeous.

Sweet thing

The moon is high and the night is young

Come on and meet me

In the backyard under the cottonwood tree

It's a good thing and i'm wishin

C'mon sweet thing

It was cold but perfect, the moon was high in the sky and oh so bright, we have been dating for a week now and to night she was going to meet me inmy backyard under the big cottonwood tree that she adored. This is the best thing to ever happen to me and im wishing it would remain this way. I nick named her sweet thing and she is mine now.....hopefuly.

Won't you climb on out of your window

While the world is sleepin

Cause you know i need you

And there's no way i'll be leavin

Til we're kissing on the porch swing

Oh my little sweet thing

She even started sneeking out to see me. While every thing was dark and quiet, by this time we have already been dating for a year and a half now and she and I both know I need her, and their is no way in hell that I would ever leave her, I would die before even considering that. So a few minutes later we are at my house and heatedly and passionatly kissing on my porch swing. Oh MY little sweet thing.

Yeah i know i'm gonna see you first thing tomorrow

But i just couldn't wait so i had to borrow

Uncle jake's mustang, its his favorite car

And so i can't stay long..

Two years now and I plan on being with her forever. And I think of her when I go to sleep, when I wake up... everyday all day. I love her so much and I want to see her so I took my uncle Otis's car without him knowing, he is not fond of me anymore so I will need to have it back before he notice's, my car is out for now and I couldn't wait til tomarow. And her face fell when I told her I had to leave soon but at least we were togeather for the moment.

Standin here feeling like a love struck romeo

All i wanna do is hold you close and steal a little

More time, is that such a crime?

This is a story that I made with an occ of mine Savannah and I think maby Vlad is occ but I don't know please rate and comment thank you :)

Pairing: Vladimir/Savannah

Warning: Mentions of pregnacy and kissing

Song Lyrics: Sweet Thing by Keith Urban

I stood...er...well knelt their with my arm out streatched with the ring i spent a year and a half saving up for in a little black box awaiting an answer from my Savannah, my sweet thing. I felt sick, she has not answerd and I fear she is going to say no. I feel like a love sick romeo, a fool. All I wanted to do is have her to myself ans hold her in my arms. That not a bad thing but.....my brain stoped when I felf her body colide with mine and she is yelling yes in my ear with tears streaming down her face. And at this moment I knew I was the luckiest and happiest man on earth.

Sweet thing

The moon is high and the night is young

Come on and meet me

In the backyard under the cottonwood tree

It's a good thing and i'm wishin

We got marride at sun down. When it actually started the moon was outr and the night was young we didn't need much light because the moon was doing good enough. It was under the cotton wood tree she loved so. And im wishin this would last forever. And when he ashed if I did, with some proud bass in my voice I told him That I do and she did the same with a smile. Then we shared a kiss we would remember until death,

C'mon sweet thing

Won't you climb on out of your window

While the world is sleepin

Cause you know i need you

And there's no way i'll be leavin

Til we're kissing on the porch swing

Oh my little sweet thing

Now we sleep in a room togeather in the same bed and I hold her every night. And I make sure to cradile her stomach to because the other day I found she was two weeks pregnate with my baby...no OUR baby. I would do anything for them no matter what. I am theirs and they are mine. I grin as I kiss her tummy then her lips and get ready for bed. I could not wait to be a dady.

Oh cmon sweet thing, sweet thing, sweet thing..

Yeah, cmon now a little now..

Do do do do doo do do do do do do

Oh my little sweet thing, yes you are

Do do do do doo do do do do do do


End file.
